


Soonie Doongie Dori Felix

by Naralyn94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cuddling, Fluff, Lee Know’s fourth cat, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, handjobs, idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 37





	Soonie Doongie Dori Felix

  
Yonbok was cute. So damn cute. Why did he have to choose Minho as his opponent? Minho quietly cursed to himself as he stood up and tickled the younger boy’s waist without any reaction. He made a cute face, but still nothing; the cat ears on Felix’s head didn’t even flinch. The older boy bit his lip, trying to figure out how to make Felix flustered, when an idea occurred to him. He gently tickled Felix’s neck and the reaction was immediate; the kitty ears moved as Felix blushed and giggled, his eyes widening when the other members gasped in awe. 

  
It’s been hours since filming and Lee Know was tossing around on his bed, unable to fall asleep. The image of his blonde junior wearing fluffy cat ears and a soft sweater was burned into his memory and refused to disappear. Frustrated, Minho flipped the switch on his lamp and got out of the bed, rummaging through his closet for the gifts he got from fan meets that he actually kept. Amongst the cute plush toys were a few pairs of cat ears, one of them which was pale blonde and pink, very fuzzy and very similar to Felix’s hair. Minho gulped. Was 1am too late to bother people? After a moment of consideration, he typed a text to the boy sleeping few doors away from his.

‘ _Come to my room.’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘Meow.’_

_‘???’_

_‘Just come.’_

_‘K.’_

Lee Know got back on his bed and dimmed the light, his hands fumbling with the headband. Felix was quick on his feet and came within seconds, wearing stupidly large T-shirt for sleeping that covered only his boxers and nothing more. He climbed onto Minho’s bed without thinking; it wasn’t unusual for the two to secretly discuss their problems; closeted butt-grabbing gay vs openly bisexual king. “What’s going on?” Felix whispered as to not wake up Han who was snoring across the room in his bed. Minho lifted the blanket. “Sleep here tonight.” Felix’s face lit up. “Really? You never let me do that! You always complain that my hugs are suffocating!” 

Lee Know shushed him. “Be quiet. Just…wear this. And you can sleep here.” He thrusted the ears into Felix’s hand. The freckled boy looked at him slightly confused until he realised what the object was, and he hesitantly put the cat ears on his head. “Is this revenge for choosing you earlier?” He raised an eyebrow. Lee Know switched his lamp off and pushed the smaller boy towards himself, snuggling him. “Uhm…” “Don’t say anything. Just stay here like this.” Minho hummed as his arm wrapped around Felix’s waist, making the younger boy blush when his face met with his neck. Soon Lee Know couldn’t ignore the warm breath on his skin and the squirming body pressed against his. He let his hand travel up and into Felix’s hair, petting the ears and scratching the boy’s scalp gently.

“Meow?” Felix tried very quietly. When there was no response, he meowed a little louder, but Minho remained silent. It was until Felix moved his legs that he felt a response in form of an erection pressing against his thigh. “Seriously? This gets you hard?” Felix chuckled. “Shut up, I don’t understand it myself. Stop moving.” Minho hissed when Felix wiggled again, but he didn’t stop the little hand crawling under his shorts from touching him. Felix hummed happily. “Hey do you wanna-?” “No way; you’re always too loud. Just hands.” “Oh, okay.” Handjob is still better than nothing, he though, as the older boy touched him too. Felix’s little moans were cute, but gradually grew louder and Minho had to shush him with a kiss, tasting reminders of something sugary on Felix’s lips. “Fuck…I’m coming. Meow again.” Minho commanded, embarrassed by his own words, but Yonbok obliged, quietly meowing into Minho’s ear. He shivered, making the older boy’s hand sticky and wet, before tossing around and hastily wiping the mess into some cloth on the floor. It was a surprise to him when the usually cold hyung wrapped his arms around him and snuggled him until morning came.


End file.
